


Hi, Lemon.

by dainafied



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Romance, SF9 - Freeform, fluff (idk?), lemon!chani, rochan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainafied/pseuds/dainafied
Summary: During their open university, Chani's best friend decided to play a prank on him. And, Rowoon takes that as an opportunity.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Hi, Lemon.

**Author's Note:**

> obviously, this was derived from the variety show where SF9 played mafia game, (spoiler alert) then Chani and Inseong lost so they have to wear fruit costumes as punishment. lol ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. The celebrities' names and images are merely borrowed and do not represent who they are in real life. This is not affiliated with SF9’s real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends.
> 
> PS. unedited so sorry in advance if there are errors and typos

The continuous and irritating buzz around and the pairs of feet shuffling noisily on the floor forced Chani to open his eyes. And as soon as he opened them, his best friend’s sly smile greeted him. His bloodshot and tired eyes shoot Hwiyoung an evil eye. By just merely looking at Hwiyoung’s face, Chani already knows he is up to no good.

“The hell are you guys doing here?” He says, slowly getting up while rubbing his still sleepy eyes.

Youngbin and Inseong, his university seniors, barely paid him any attention. They were too busy pacing back in forth in _Chani’s bedroom._

"Wow, really," Chani mumbles sarcastically while looking at his two seniors. Youngbin heavily sighed, while Inseong rummages the A4 papers in his hands repetitively that they are now very crumpled. And one thing they have in common, they both looked stressed and frustrated. Chani realizes they're a hopeless case, so he turns to his best friend for an explanation.

"It's about the open university event that's gonna happen today and will last for a week," Hwiyoung says.

"And?" Chani arches an eyebrow. "What does it have to do with you all being in my room?"

"Well," Hwiyoung shrugged. "As you can see, Youngbin-hyung and Inseong-hyung are so stressed out since up until now, our org still hasn't come up with a concrete plan for the said event."

Apparently, Youngbin, Inseong, Hwiyoung, and Chani belong to the same club organization. Which, Chani thinks, was the most unfortunate thing that has happened to him in the university. If he only knew the mess he'll be in, he'd never sign up for this stupid org. Well, Hwiyoung is partly to be blamed as he practically dragged Chani to join because of his long-time crush, Yoo Taeyang.

"So, what's the matter?" Chani hops off from his bed.

Finally, Youngbin stops to look at the younger. "We decided to sell something, lemonade that is. Inseong, right here, is organizing our business plan. The thing is, we don't think we would sell good that's why—"

"We need a mascot for advertisement, but we can't afford to hire one." Inseong intercepted.

"That is why here I present to you, Kang Chanhee, the perfect candidate for being the cutest lemon that no one could ever be," Hwiyoung announced, and if Chani's eyes were laser beams, Hwiyoung probably already have two perfect holes right into his skull.

*

“Please remember that I’m only doing this because Youngbin-hyung practically begged me to.” Chani crossed his arms and darts another stink eye to his giggling best friend.

Hwiyoung eyed him from head to toe, his eyes dancing with amusement while still sporting a gummy smile that absolutely irritated the hell out of his best friend. “Dude, you look adorable!” Says Hwiyoung, tone laced with mockery.

Chani rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that day. “Stupid lemon costume!” He grunted, kicking some invisible pebbles on the pavement.

“Come on!” Hwiyoung slings an arm over Chani’s shoulder. “I said you look so adorable wearing that. You’ll probably get sold all our lemonades.”

“Shut up, dumbass!” Chani wriggled Hwiyoung’s arm off him then went in front of their stall because that was his assigned task – to wear a ridiculous lemon costume and advertise their lemonade. Chani couldn’t be more annoyed with his current situation.

Chani stays in front of their stall with an expression of a kid whose candy got stolen. Though he quietly observes the passersby, some students were hurriedly running around the campus holding their portfolios, and the others just chilling out. Chani pouts in jealousy, he wants to chill too and maybe buy a watermelon juice from their stall's competitor.

"Hey, Rowoon! Buy some refreshments from us!" Lee Sanghyuk, one of Chani's org mates, yelled.

That caught Chani's attention because (1) he never thought his Sanghyuk-hyung was close with the volleyball jocks and (2) he's bored as hell.

"Oh, right! Rowoon, let's go get some?" Baek Juho, the best friend of Rowoon in Chani's perception, says.

Rowoon scrunched up his nose. "Nah, I don't like lemons." He says to Sanghyuk, then his gaze shifted on Chani. Of course, of course. With Chani's enormous lemon costume, he's hard to be missed.

Although startled, Chani didn't show it. He wasn't startled because Rowoon looked at him, he was startled because he didn't know he was staring at the volleyball ace.

"Rowoon, stop throwing flirty glances at the lemon when you just said that you don't like them." Someone from the group of volleyball varsities yelled, and everyone laughed like it's some kind of inside joke among them.

Everyone, but Chani.

"That's not funny." Chani butts in with his usual bitchy tone, and so everyone shut up.

"Ah, hehe." Sanghyuk awkwardly laughed, trying to ease the tension.

Chani just hissed before looking away from the jocks.

"We'll go ahead, Sanghyuk." He heard Rowoon says afterwards.

When they are finally gone, Chani returned to his usual post. He still looks annoyed, though.

"Chani-ah," Sanghyuk calls, so Chani turns to him. "They mean no harm, you know."

"I don't care. I felt insulted, so I had to stand up for myself." Chani answered with diction. "And I'm afraid to say that what they might thought was right, is actually harming others."

Chani didn't say anything further than that. Then, he suddenly thought about the volleyball ace. His name is Kim Seokwoo, but more popular with the name Rowoon. He is a junior like Sanghyuk, probably why they knew each other. Chani doesn't exactly dislike people like Rowoon. He just wants to do nothing with them because, as stereotypical as it may sound, but jocks like them have the worst reputation in the university.

Rowoon is popular in their university, and Chani has heard countless rumors about him. Never a good one, though. They say he's a womanizer, a notorious casanova, a player, or whatever they call someone who constantly fools around with guys and girls. Chani can't help but cringe. Damn, what an obnoxious guy.

"Just so you know, Rowoon is not as bad as you think." Sanghyuk suddenly interrupts, and Chani throws him a questioning look.

"Are you a mind reader or something?"

"Your face says it all." Sanghyuk tapped his shoulder, or rather the costume he's wearing, before going inside the stall.

Again, Chani couldn't be more annoyed with his current situation.

*

Later in the afternoon, Yoo Taeyang told him to get some customers around the university. Chani wants to argue, but he lets it slide when he remembered that he is being an idiotic lemon because whether or not his Youngbin-hyung and Inseong-hyung will graduate depends on the income of their stall.

"Hwi, wanna accompany me?" He looks for his best friend inside their stall, and he saw him making a lemonade.

Hwiyoung unplugged the blender before looking up. "Nah, too busy here."

"Hmph!" Is all he can manage to respond before getting the placard to carry it with himself.

"But wait up!" Hwiyoung calls him just before he can step a foot outside their stall. "Come here,"

"What now?" Chani says in a bored tone but still went to Hwiyoung anyway.

"Let's hug you for good luck."

Chani yelped "What the— argh! You monkey!"

Hwiyoung hugged him nonetheless along with a little too hard tap on his back. Chani finds it weird when his best friend smiled at him slyly, but he chose to shrug it off since Yoo Taeyang is now looking annoyed, probably because he's still here.

Chani was only halfway through the campus when he noticed the amusement in other students' eyes whenever they look at him. He stops for a moment to give back the same expression he's receiving from them. Then, he's about to walk again when he yelped for the second time today.

“Oh my god!” Chani shrieked and jumped out. Then he turns to face whoever it was, his face in a deep shade of red, looking scandalized, with eyes flaring up in anger. “What the fucking fuck?! Who gave you the right to hug me just like that?!”

Kim Seokwoo, the volleyball ace Chani had just trash-talked earlier, was only blinking at him innocently. He looks equally shocked and flustered as Chani. “U-uhm…”

The smaller dropped the placard he was holding and put his hands on his waist. “What? You think I’m gonna be easy?! Just because I am wearing this stupid lemon costume?” He continues to ramble while the taller looks like he doesn’t understand what is going on. As soon as that occurred to Chani, his anger ignited even more.

“I—” Rowoon starts, but Chani immediately cut him off.

“Oh, don’t you give me your cheap excuses! Don’t you even think of lining me up with your collection of boys and girls. Gosh, this is so disgusting! Excuse me, I need to puke.” Then he stormed off out of Rowoon’s sight, unaware that Hwiyoung, the evil best friend into his life, nearly died laughing while holding a camcorder.

*

"What?!" Chani barks to the passing potential customers that have been weirdly looking at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Yah! Yah! Kang Chanhee!" Youngbin immediately went to stop him from scaring the other students. "We won't sell any juice if you'll continue to yell at every person you see."

Chani only rolled his eyes and made a 'tsk' sound.

"It's so early in the morning, why are you picking a fight?"

Chani turns to look inside their stall, then he shrugged when he saw Hwiyoung who's busy arranging the fresh lemons out of the box.

"They've been looking at me weirdly all morning! And it's been like this since yesterday. Some are laughing, and others are even throwing me dirty looks!" Chani stomped his feet against the pavement like a stubborn child. Then after a while, he looks up at the sky. He sighed thinking of his bright yellow costume that can outshine the sun that he is staring at right now. "Do I really look funny on this? Or gross? Or whatsoever?"

Chani heard him clapping his hands, probably to brush the dust off from the lemons. The next moment he knew, Hwiyoung was already standing beside him.

"Here lemme see..." Hwiyoung pinched his cheek and pulled it towards his direction. Chani immediately complained and snarled, but his best friend didn't let go. "Nah, too adorable to be gross."

"Aish! Stop it. It hurts! Let go!" Chani finally managed to pull away, now caressing his reddened cheek. "Can you just leave me alone? Go peel some lemons or something. I don't need you to make fun of me too!" Then, he pouted.

Hwiyoung grinned. "He's staring at you."

"Who the fuck?" Chani furrowed his eyebrows and darts his eyes around. "I swear, one more dirty look and I’m ready to throw hands.”

"Nine o'clock, don't make your glance too obvious." Says Hwiyoung instead.

Chani took a deep breath like he's readying himself for a war, then slowly turns to his left.

"Ew?" Chani mumbled with pure disgust when he caught Rowoon's eyes. 

The taller was sitting on a bench, his one hand playing with a volleyball, but his eyes were on Chani. He's with his teammates, and that's when Chani noticed that they are wearing their varsity volleyball jerseys. They probably have a game today, but it's not like Chani cares, so he showed Rowoon a bored look before turning to his best friend once again.

"What is his problem?" Now, Chani's face was contorted with frustration, but then it was quickly replaced by his usual smirk. "Oh my god? Does he want me? Yikes! Too bad, I'm not gullible enough to fall into his traps.”

Hwiyoung's boisterous laugh echoed in their stall. "Hay, Kang Chanhee... I can't believe you! Where are you getting that confidence, huh?"

Chani shrugged. "Oh, I totally forgot to tell you! Yesterday, while I am looking for customers around the campus, he suddenly back hugged me! Gosh, that's sooo grr..." Chani exclaimed while faking a shudder.

"Are you aware that you sound like one of the characters in Mean Girls?" Hwiyoung laughs at his best friend. "And, do you wanna know why the students have been eyeing you like you're some kind of a funny business?" He arches a brow towards Chani.

"Wha— funny business? Excuse me!" Chani looks so offended that he has to smack Hwiyoung using the lemonade placard.

Hwiyoung dodged Chani's wrath by running around their stall, but there is still a faint grin never leaving his face. "I think you haven't checked the campus bulletin yet. Look it up online, my dearest Chani." He winks then suddenly started to walk away.

"Yah, where are you going?" Chani yelled in the middle of taking out his phone from his pocket.

"Saving myself," Hwiyoung mutters under his breath before disappearing out of Chani's sight.

"Crazy," Chani mutters as well, pertaining to Hwiyoung. He whistles unconsciously while waiting for the page to load. He's even bobbing his head up and down as if he's hearing some music, but when he saw what was the latest upload in their campus bulletin, he gripped his phone tightly and screamed internally.

"HWIYOUNG!!! I knew it! That's why you hugged me yesterday, you son of a bitch!" Chani roared, looking around for his godforsaken best friend. "Come back here and I swear you'll never gonna see the sun again!"

*

"Hello, Chanhee!" Jaeyoon's sweet smile greeted Chani as soon as the latter plops down on his seat.

"I didn't have a pleasant morning at all." Chani huffed, eyeing Jaeyoon's lunchbox.

Jaeyoon is his lunch buddy, in which he just accidentally met through Hwiyoung's stupid prank of ditching him one time. Chani thought that the appetite he just lost will come back once he stared at Jaeyoon's lunch, but to no avail. He sighed for the ninth time.

"You became instantly popular." Jaeyoon grinned as he started to eat his lunch.

Chani groaned and put his head on the table. "Oh, don't get me started."

He heard Jaeyoon chuckled. "You won't eat?"

Chani only shook his head, then he banged it on the table a few times. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. The whole campus probably watched the video already. This is sooo... argh!"

"Chanhee, if you're that embarrassed for what you did, then make up for it." Says Jaeyoon.

Chani immediately looks up. His face mixed with curiosity and indifference. Jaeyoon has no idea how, but the younger managed to pull off that look.

"Admitting that you misunderstood won't hurt, I promise." Jaeyoon nodded encouragingly at him.

*

It isn't hard to find Rowoon since the latter is like a beehive. Everyone's always following him all around the campus. And Chani cursed under his breath. Just thinking that he would go there and will ask for Rowoon's attention like a schoolgirl that's about to confess to his crush is already hurting his pride. 

_Oh, gosh. I can't do this._ Chani stared at the lemonade in his hand, thinking that he can just back out and drink the lemonade himself.

"Right! I should just do that. Very bright idea." Chani whispers to himself.

Just when he was just about to walk away, he locked eyes with Rowoon. Chani cursed mentally. _What a luck._

Chani knows that it would be more embarrassing if would run away right now that he's caught since it was very much obvious that he went to talk to Rowoon. And so, he started walking towards the taller.

"Hey," Chani trailed.

"Hey." Rowoon greets back, standing up.

Chani takes a shaky breath. He doesn't know why he is nervous, but of course, he should be. The possibility that he might embarrass himself again is just sitting in his stomach like a hot potato. 

"Here!" The smaller pushed the cup of lemonade into Rowoon hands, despite knowing that the latter doesn’t like lemons. _Just to annoy him a little hehe._ He, of course, didn't forget to roll his eyes before explaining. "It's a peace offering, I think? Whatever you want to call it. I just want to clear the misunderstanding. Apparently, my best friend played a prank on me and plastered a paper on my back with _'pl_ _ease hug this lemon'_ phrase that's why when you, err, hugged me out of nowhere, I kinda freaked out."

"So, you _kinda_ freaked out, huh?" Rowoon chuckles.

Chani mumbled a simple "yeah..." before forcing himself to show a sheepish smile, but deep inside, he badly wanna dash away to find and strangle Hwiyoung to death for putting him in a situation like this.

Chani looks at the taller expectantly after the silence enveloped them, but the latter didn't say anything, he didn't even move an inch. He's only staring at Chani, in which, of course, the smaller instantly thinks _yikes creepy_.

"Sooo, you won't drink it?" Chani's voice came out demanding. "I personally made that one."

So then, Rowoon took an awkward sip, and as soon as the juice reached the tip of his tongue, he nearly choked to death. The taller continues to cough like he has some tuberculosis.

Chani stares at him with a confused look or more of an offended look. "What's wrong?"

"No— nothing." Rowoon cleared his throat, the bitter taste of the lemonade still clinging in his mouth. He may not like lemons, but he is aware enough that lemonades don’t usually taste like this. The one Chani gave him was bitter as hell. "It's just that, I think you gave me the wrong kind of lemon."

"Uh, are there any types of lemon?" Chani thought about it for a moment, but when he can't think of anything, he decides to give up. "Well, whatever. So, what lemon do you want?"

"Hmm..." Rowoon smiled like he's been expecting Chani to ask that. Of course, of course. Chani is that prideful that he can't afford to accept any criticism for the very first lemonade he ever made.

"What?" Chani asks impatiently. "Name it! I'll give it to you!" He smugly declared.

Rowoon was still smiling, his thumb busy drawing circles on the lemonade cup. "What if it's you?"

"Excuse me, what?" Chani looks so offended and scandalized, or somewhere in between.

"Kang Chanhee." Rowoon nodded at himself.

"Huh?"

"You said I'll name the lemon I want and you'll give it to me." Rowoon smiled proudly, his eyes challenging Chani. "So, yeah... do you perhaps know a lemon named Chani?"

**Author's Note:**

> heya, i hope you like it although i think i probably flunked this one. i just need a break from my acads (and the rochan drought is real) so i came up with this. :>
> 
> thank you so much for reading! xoxo


End file.
